pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Phineas' Anger...
thumb|right|250px|THIS IS NOT SPAM! I'm trying to describe this scene. Part of it. Watch from 0:22 to 1:05. A Dark figure walked through the cold, metal halways. The figure was hooded, concealing his face from any outsider. He walked slowly, thinking about his past. Behind him, small objects began to shake, as if there was some force controlling them. Two voices appeared. "It would be foolish to hope for the life you once had." "You must let go of everything you fear to lose." "You think you have a purpose, but your destiny-" "-it is uncertain." With each memory, more and more objects shake, they now rip out of the metal walls, trailing electricity. "You are now a shadow of your former self, weak in every aspect." "You are still haunted by your memories. Confirm you fear-" "-That all is lost." The objects start smashing into the walls. There is steam and electricity everywhere. Suddenly, a new voice appeared. "Will I ever see you again?" The figure stopped. All of the objects in the air suddenly stopped. They stood still in the air for a while. Then they all fell down. The hooded figure was in front of a metal door. He carefully removed his hood. THe door slid opened, and the cheer of hundreds of people was heard. There stood 23-year old Phineas. He had a serious face on, his personality battered by the past. Isabella's voice had stopped his anger, and fury at the memories of the past. Suddenly a hand touched his shoulder. There stood a man with metal plates on his chest, arms, and legs. He was wearing a brown cape. "General Nova." Phineas said, a bit surprised. "No need to call me that anymore, Phineas, the empire knows who I am. Though if you still wish to call me General, call me General Janero." the man said. 23-year old Anthony Janero had a big scar across his left cheek, it was still very red, as if it had been inflicted in the last few days. Suddenly, there was a huge creaking sound. Huge twin doors opened in front of Phineas and Anthony. Two huge mechanical beasts stepped out, standing on six mechanical legs. This is what the empire called entertainment. Enemies of the empire who were captured were forced to fight these beasts. The prisoner did not always win. One of them lunged for Phineas, while the other for Anthony. They backed up, away from the machines, and bumped into each other. Anthony grabbed Phineas, swing him towards Anthony's opposition. Phineas used force push to lure it the beast away. Anthony kept swinging Phineas, now to Phineas' opposition. Phineas took out his lightsaber and swung it at the machine, slicing part of it's 'head', it reeled back. Anthony let go of Phineas and ran to his own opposition. Phineas put his lightsaber away Phineas looked at his opposition. The beast suddenly shot a beam of energy, without warning. Phineas, reacting instinctively, brought up his hand, and caught it. THe force of the beam pushed him back a few feet, but he kept his ground. Phineas looked away, trying to figure out what to do, he couldn't stay like that much longer. Phineas turned back around and brought up his seconed hand, using force lightning to shock the beast. The creature resisted it for ten seconds but no more. It stopped shooting it's beam and attempted to recover. Phineas took out his other twin lightsaber. They were both shorter than a single common one. They both a glowing blue. Phineas jumped over to the beas, over it's head. He had one saber in each and, he stapped both of them down into the machine's head. He started stabbing and restabbing the machines head. The laser cannons on the machines head shot in crazy directions. Phineas sliced of these cannons, and jumped off, at the same time slicing off one of the machines legs. The beast looked at him and then brought up that leg to attack him. Phineas used forced grip to stop it's leg, and then used both his hands to bring up the entire beast. He then made fists with his hands, crushing the entire machine in the air. Tere was a large creaking sound, and then Phineas threw one of his hands down, forcing the machine to slam into the ground. Anthony had also destroyed his opposition, execpt that he had sliced all the way through it with his lightsaber, which was green. The crowd who was watching them left. Suddenly, Phineas and Anthony's lightsabers were ripped out of their hands, and their force powers were sucked out of them by droids. They were to be imprisoned until the next fight. Phineas and Anthony were sucked into a smaller room by a powerful vaccum. It was still pretty big. There were more prisoners. The droid with the lightsabers and the force power storage was defended by a single android with a blaster rifle. Without their weapons, they were powerless. Anthony leaned in and explained to Phineas what was going on. Then Phineas said something else. A plan to freedom. "Are you sure?" Anthony asked. "Yes. But you should be the one to be asked that." Phineas affirmed. "I'm alright with it." Anthony said. "Take it like a man." Phineas said. "How do you think I became a general in the first place?" Anthony asked. Anthony brought his fist back. He shut his eyes, as he couldn't bear to watch the plan unfold. He threw his fist forward, and it made contact with Phineas' cheek. Phineas twisted around and hit the ground. The single guard droid suddenly ran up and started shooting Anthony with an electric beam. "Ahhhhhh!" Anthony yelled in the intense pain. Phineas got up. He came close to the droid, then swept it of it's feet. The gun flew out of it's hands when it hit the ground. Phineas caught the gun, and electrified the droid until he had short circuited it. Then he aimed it at the defensless saber and force storage droid. Phineas shot it and short circuited it as well. The droid stopped hovering. It fell and hit the floor with a crash. All of the force powers were released and returned to their owners. The lightsabers rolled out. All of the jedi forced the lightsabers to their hands and turned them on. Phineas grabbed his twin lightsabers as if they were daggers. He slashed the thick cage bars, until there was enough space to step through. There were a few guard droids posted at the halway. Phineas rammed his lightsaber through them and kept running with the rest of the break outs. An alarm started ringing. The jedi went ahead of the other rebels. They were the only ones with any fighting power at the moment. The jedi ran up behind droid guards, theh drove their lightsabers through them, destroying their circuits. The other rebels took the blasters from the fallen droids and used them. After a lot of circuit slicing, they finally came to a big metal door. Anthony commanded the rebels to hack into the security and open the doors. "Are you ready for this?' Phineas asked. "Yeah." Anthony answered. The doors swung open, there was a storm of firing going off. The rebels ran behind huge minecarts tfor cover. Anthony, Phineas, and some other rebels went behind a cart. The rebels began to push the carts. Anthony and Phineas destroyed the drioid guards by forcing tem to smash into each other. The other rebels who were not pushing the carts shot the guards. Category:Fanon Works Category:Created By Scubadave Category:Articles under construction